Vampire Barbie Has Sharp Nails
by WeasleysGroupie
Summary: "Meet Caroline Forbes, cat burglar. They call her 'Vampire Barbie' as she has been said to be drop dead gorgeous and she marks her crime scene with a love heart in blood. Nobody knows her true identity, nobody knows who she works for and most importantly nobody knows where she's going to hit next." Caroline has to pull off a deal of a lifetime! Human AU. Klaroline.
1. the what

**Vampire Barbie has Sharp Nails**

A FanFiction inspired by 'Prison Break' and starring characters from 'The Vampire Diaries'

By WeasleysGroupie

Disclaimer for future reference: I do not own most places/names/people etc. you recognise. Rights go to whoever.

_The rambunctious blonde glides down the hallway. She keeps her facial expression indifferent, her high healed black boots click as she strides freely towards the museum exit. Nobody is taking notice to her, I mean why should they? It's not like she just robbed a fifty thousand dollar necklace in broad daylight...oh wait, she did. Meet Caroline Forbes, cat burglar. They call her 'Vampire Barbie' as she has been said to be drop dead gorgeous and she marks her crime scene with a love heart in blood. Nobody knows her true identity, nobody knows who she works for and most importantly nobody knows where she's going to hit next._

* * *

**chapter one - the what**

"Is this dress slutty enough?" the brunette struts out of the changing room and poses in the skimpy, black fabric that shouldn't be considered curtains let alone what one would wear to a high society event - but that was Katherine Pierce for you.

"Yes, Kat. It screams 'fuck me'," the not-so-excited blonde - who was dragged into this in order to save her curling iron from the skilful hands of her best friend/co-worker - yawns.

"Thanks, Care. I'll have the men drooling" Katherine grins and turns to examine herself in the mirror.

"As usual" Caroline chuckles.

_'A Dustland fairytale beginning_

_Or just another white trash county kiss_

_In '61, long brown hair and foolish eyes_

_He looked just like you'd want him to_

_Some kind of slick chrome American Prince'_

Hearing the familiar Killers song, Caroline quickly roots around in her bag. Snatching her phone she answers the call.

"Hello?"

"Why hello there, gorgeous" an arrogant voice makes Caroline roll her eyes.

"What do you want, Tyler?" Caroline sighs.

"I can't just call to say hello? You wound me, Forbes" Tyler sniffs dramatically.

"If you're not going to come out and say it just put Damon on" Caroline plays with her perfectly manicured nails.

"Alright, you got me. You two need to get your delicious asses down to base" Tyler admits. Ironically, Katherine was grouping her 'delicious ass' right at that very moment in order to check that her dress didn't ride up too much. She didn't flash for free.

"Now?" the lack of notice confuses Caroline.

"Emergency case. We need our top criminals" she could practically hear Tyler's smirk.

"Whatever. We'll be down in ten" she ends the call and Katherine looks at her for an explanation.

"What's up?" she asks, gathering her things and heading towards the changing room again.

"We need to get to base, emergency apparently" Caroline shrugs and Katherine pouts while closing the curtain to change back into her black skinny jeans and 'authority isn't in my vocabulary' t-shirt.

"I suppose we best go, don't wanna keep grouchy pants waiting" Katherine emerges from the changing room and links arms with Caroline and they walk out of the shop with Katherine's new dress hidden in her purse.

"Only because you want to get in grouchy's pants" Caroline teases.

* * *

Bloody Nights Bar (or for the exclusive: MFB Headquarters)

They enter through the back door passing the stoners and homeless and homeless stoners. Katherine retrieves a wipe from her purse and uses it to push the door open, grimacing at the dirt. They sneak through the loud, hormone crazed club into a dark corridor. They can hear the moans of the men that pay to be 'friendly' with the woman who work in the sleazy joint. They check for any possible witnesses and finding none creep into the janitor's closet. It smells of urine and sweat but they bite their lips and try not to touch anything then turn towards the north wall. Caroline takes out a remote and enters the code, a hidden machine scans their eyes and the wall opens. They strut in and the wall closes behind them.

"Hello, dolls" Damon greets them, sitting in his usual high throne. The others, being devoted workers, stay hard at work.

(_Alaric Saltzman_: hand to hand combat specialist, also very handy with facts and finding people. Came to the company after his wife went mysteriously missing and is still seeking for her even when the cops pronounced her dead.

_Jenna Sommers_: brave undercover policewoman, uses her influence with the law to get valuable information for the team. Came to the company when her sister and husband committed 'suicide' and is determined to get the truth.

_Caroline Forbes_: cat burglar extraordinaire, the one that risks her life daily. Joined the company because she wanted to defy her parents who are in one of their rival companies; The Council.

_Katherine Pierce_: getaway car driver. Came to the company when she had to change her identity because she witnessed a foul crime by a very dangerous man and she hasn't been the same since.

_Tyler Lockwood_: computer genius. Came to the company for the same reason as Caroline. Although his family are also criminals but that's a long story.

_Damon Salvatore_: the head of the operation, feared by most he's the boss man you do not want to mess with. Nobody knows much about him or how he got to be the way he is but they know whatever it was must have been traumatic.)

"So, what's the 911?" Caroline inquires before lazily slumping into one of the chairs across from Damon.

"How does earning two hundred million dollars sound?" Damon smirks as Katherine drops her purse in shock.

"Two. Hundred. Million?" she gapes at her boss' calm posterior.

"Yup" he says popping the 'p'.

"Fuck" Caroline shakes her head, stunned.

"Holy shit" Katherine agrees and Damon smirks.

"Wait a minute, what kind of crazy robbery do we have to pull off for this shitload of money?" Caroline asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's the thing" Damon smiles wearily "it's not exactly a robbery".

"What do you mean?" Katherine asks eyeing him suspiciously.

"The Mikaelsons have offered us this money...if we bust their son out.." he smiles sheepishly.

"WHAT?" Caroline and Katherine shriek simultaneously.

"Look, I know it may be hard but Caroline is like a stealthy rat and Katherine drives as fast as a cheetah on crack, so you should be fine. I've already got Alaric scanning the guards and Tyler studying all the exits...girls, if ye can pull this off...wow imagine our street cred" Damon grins.

"Damon, you're crazy! I'd be the one going in to the actual prison and once they have me... I'll never get out! Do you realise how many security cameras and guards there are" Caroline throws her arms in the air and sighs.

"Those stuff never bothered you before" Damon complains.

"Yeah, but this is JAIL Damon! Friggin' prison! If I get caught-" Caroline is hyperventilating. Damon grabs her shoulders and makes her look him in the eye.

"You are not going to get caught" he scolds "Now go get your beauty sleep, we have a big day of planning ahead of us" Damon strolls off into his office.

Caroline and Katherine share a worried look both thinking the same thing 'we're screwed'.

* * *

**a/n -**_ okay so, I deleted it to edit the grammar and spelling a bit. Also I watched 'Prison Break' so I could get a better idea for the actual plan. The show is phenomenal! It won't be the exact same because Caroline's a girl and it's an all male prison so she can't sneak in but don't worry I have a Damon worthy plan ;) _


	2. the where

**chapter two - the where**

"So I've been thinking...and I think we should do it" Katherine takes her seat beside Caroline and stuffs her mouth with a handful of popcorn. Caroline looks away from the television screen (they were watching 'The Proposal' for calming and maintaining sanity reasons) and gapes at her supposed best friend.  
"Woah. Hold up, it's my ass on the line here Kat" she attempts to reason but she knew she was fighting a pointless battle. Once Katherine Pierce has her mind set on something there is no limits to her getting her way.  
"I know that, but I don't think you understand-"  
"No, I don't think you understand. You want me to go into prison to bust out somebody who was stupid enough to get caught in the first place" Caroline defiantly crosses her arms over her chest. She wasn't going down without a fight.  
"Caroline-" Katherine groans through another mouthful of popcorn.  
"Ew, Kat. Don't talk when your mouth full-"  
"-this could be just the thing we need" Katherine ignores her friend's disgusted face "Once we have this money we could get out of here. Start fresh, be proper _good_ people. Isn't that what you always wanted?" Oh, so she's playing that card.  
"A, you know we don't get all the money, just our share" Katherine rolls her eyes "B, yes it is but is this worth it? and C, stop hogging the popcorn- I'm starving" Caroline snatches the bowl and lies back into the couch with a moan of frustration. What was she supposed to do?

* * *

Flat 23, Lakeside Apartments

Bonnie sighs, it had been a long day. She was only an intern and that's exactly how they treated her. She spent her morning shredding files, getting coffee and re-reading Divergent. Which had been the exact opposite of Elena's day, not that she was jealous but it did bug her that her best friend got around on her looks. Elena went on two stake outs, ate with the team in the lounge, sat in on the too-important-for-interns meeting and is even getting ready to go out with them all to a bar tonight. '_Bloody Nights Bar'_, Bonnie snorts. She didn't want to go. Nope, not at all. Absolutely not, no way in hell. Not even if she was dragged out by her fingernails and tied to the bonnet of the car-  
"Hey Bon, you want to come?"  
"Sure, let me just get dressed"

* * *

MFB Headquarters

She'd never seen Damon smile. Not like the way he was now, anyway. It's not like she said yes, she just agreed to meeting the guy and deciding then. But by the way he was looking at her - all proud and shit - she knew she had just sold her soul to the devil.

"Where to?" Kat grins at Caroline knowing the answer.  
"Mystic Falls State Penitentiary"

* * *

**a/n -** _short but at least it's an update, Klaroline meeting next chapter. If you read my stories you know they tend to have sex the first time they lay eyes on each other - not saying that's what'll happen, but you never know ;) Also, police in sniffing distance of finding them - it's a 'Prison Break' thing ;)_


	3. the why

**chapter three - the why**

* * *

Mystic Falls State Penitentiary

Klaus was feared here. He sat on one of the bleachers, alone. New recruits would try to cosy up to him from time to time but ultimately everyone avoided him. He enjoyed the look of sheer terror in his victim's eyes as he sliced open their throats, but seeing that same look on fellow criminals. It just didn't feel right to him. He was one of them for Christ's sake. He thought if anyone could accept him it'd be these rats. Alas, he was wrong. He was doomed. Infinitely and utterly alone. Forever. That's why it took him by surprise when a guard unlocked the 'playpen', as he referred to it - it was the only outside area they were aloud in, not that he minded, he liked the fresh air - and yelled across the yard.  
"Mikaelson, your wife is here" he kept his face indifferent. He presumed it was a prostitute. He heard the whispers but chose to ignore them. Time to see his 'wife'.

* * *

Pretend to be his wife, Damon said. I'd need legal documents, she argued. I have them here, Tyler smirked. Fucking Lockwood.  
The guard locked the cell down but she knew the peephole was still open. Time for a show.  
"Hello wifey" a thick British accent purrs next to her ear. She sighs, now or never. She swings around and smashes her mouth to his. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her back harder. Well, how long was he in prison exactly? Oh yeah, seven months. Seven months with no females in sight. But _damn_, he could kiss. Caroline wraps her legs around him and feels her back hit the soft mattress of the bed.  
"Wahoo, Mikaelson's getting in there" she hears the guards cheer. It was sick but at least they bought it.  
"Would you lads _cop on_ and give them some privacy?" a Scottish accent scolds "back to your quarters, the lot of ya" the peephole slams shut and Caroline sighs in relief but against his lips it was muffled and came out as more of a moan. He jerks his hips into her and her hand gets caught in his hair. What was she here to do again? Kat's going to kill her - but he's freaking British.

* * *

Caroline focuses on buttoning her shirt and tries to ignore the insufferable, smirking Mikaelson zipping up his pants behind her. Her lips are large and plump and her hair had come out of its bun and is cascading down her back from their _activities_. She hadn't meant to sleep with him. It was just one of those things that no one was going to find out about. Ever. She pulls on her jeans and feels his eyes burn into her back.  
"What?" she snaps and turns to look at him. Is that smirk permanent? If it is she volunteers to burn it off.  
"How much are they paying you, love?" he muses and she rolls her eyes. Right down to business then.  
"Two hundred million" she crosses her arms over her chest and his eyes widen.  
"Fuck" he mutters and looks her up and down. She furrows her eyebrows.  
"It's a fair price for what I have to do" he glares at her, she wonders why.  
"Thanks" he snorts sarcastically "But if they're willing to spend that much you should know, as much as I adore the black, you'd look better in blue"  
"What?" she zips up her boots and he looks at her like its obvious.  
"Lingerie, love" she gapes at him. Did he think- oh hell no.  
"I am _not_ a prostitute" she subconsciously moves closer to him "I am here to break your sorry ass out," another step "and if you ever think, let alone say, something even remotely like that about me again I will not hesitate to rip out your spine and stick a bone in every important organ" she hisses right into his face at this point. He smiles, it's dimply and beautiful and she doesn't know what to do.  
"I think this is a very nice arrangement, wifey" he pulls her to him again and kisses her, she gets lost in it. Damn his lips to hell. Her back finds the mattress again but she pushes him away. They're breathing nose to nose.  
"Stop kissing me" she hisses while pounding her hands against his chest with every word.  
"Then stop being fun to kiss" he smirks. She fears she'll kill him before Kat can beep the horn.

* * *

"How was it?" it was like she knew, actually, Caroline wouldn't put it past her. Katherine was one special girl.  
"Fine" Caroline plops into the passenger seat and purses her lips as she looks out the window.  
"So you've decided to do it then?" Katherine reverses onto the road. Shit, Caroline knew she forgotten to do something. Well, it was too late now. He had already seen her (too much of her) and he'd probably have no problem giving his family her description so they can hunt her down and ya know, kill her.  
"Yeah" Caroline sighs as Katherine grins and pats her on the back.  
"At a girl! I knew I could count on you" Katherine taps her hands to the rhythm of the song on the radio and shakes her hips happily.  
"Oh, and Caroline"  
"Yeah?" Caroline raises an eyebrow.  
"Next time use a condom" Katherine smirks. Okay, how the actual _fuck_ did she do that.

* * *

**a/n - **I hope that was long enough. It gets deeper after this. these first three chapters were just the set up. So, hope you stag reading.


End file.
